


stand your ground.

by larkofchaos



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ron can have a little they/them, Ron can tell willy to go fuck himself, Ron stands up to his dad B), Ronbinary, Willy deserves a trigger warning in this one, aka nonbinary ron, as a treat, cranked this bad boy out fAST, it's what ron deserves, lightning speed baby, listen the dndads server started talking about their dynamic this morning and i, listen-, no beta we die like men, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkofchaos/pseuds/larkofchaos
Summary: Ron comes out to their dad as nonbinary, and stands up to him after so many years of being his doormat.or alternatively; Willy calls Ron an attack helicopter, and Ron tells Willy to go fuck himself.
Relationships: Darryl Wilson & Ron Stampler, Glenn Close & Ron Stampler, Henry Oak & Ron Stampler, Ron Stampler & Will Stampler (derogatory)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	stand your ground.

**Author's Note:**

> cw for; implied domestic violence, Willy Stampler, misgendering. 
> 
> If Ron is referred to as a he at any point outside of Willy's dialogue um.... *I don't proofread*

“Willy, I… I’m nonbinary. And I-” Looking in his eyes was a mistake. Look away- No! No, stand your ground, Ron. Stand your ground. “My pronouns are they and them.” The words were out. The hard part was done. It took every ounce of confidence they could have ever mustered to say it, but they said it. And every bone in their small body to say it, but they said it. They said it. “And you’re going to respect that.” Their hands twisted in the hem of their shirt, trying to settle the thrumming anxiety as Willy stared at them blankly. Ron had only seen their father _this_ mad a handful of times. But now, he was seething with rage, with frustration. 

Ron took a step back and Willy stepped forward, trying to keep this safe distance between them. A safe amount of space between them that Ron could run if they needed to. They felt ten years old again. A scared little kid stuck in a house they didn’t want to be in and bruises they didn’t get by normal kid things. Alone in a world they’d been told was against them from day one. And it felt so terrifying. 

“What do you mean ‘they,’ Ron?” Willy snarled, towering over Ron now. He was so tall. So much taller. Ron felt so tiny. Like a mouse cornered by the cat. “What are you, plural? Gonna tell me you’re a fucking _attack helicopter,_ Ron?” Their hands came up to guard their face, hiding behind their forearms as they backed into the wall behind them. Ron knew they should’ve waited to say it once they got out of the castle. Where they would’ve had a forest to dash into. 

“Come on, Ron, stand up to him!” They could hear Henry mutter from across the room. They looked over at their friends, their family. There to protect them. That’s right. They had the dads to protect them. They could… Well, they don’t really know, but they knew that Henry and Glenn wouldn’t let anything super bad happen to them. 

They slowly lowered their arms, pressing them firmly into the wall behind him, and returning the eye contact Willy had always demanded of them. No matter how much every bone in their body screamed at them to look away. To run away. To dart under the bed and hide there until Dad calmed down (or until they got dragged out from under it.) 

“I mean, my pronouns are they and them, and you- you’ll refer to me as such. And- and if you don’t like it, well then- then you can go fuck yourself, Dad.” They rolled back their shoulders, holding their chin up just a bit higher than they usually would. _You’ve got this, Ron. Hold your ground._

“Oh? Little Ron’s getting cocky now, is he?” Willy took a step closer, and Ron felt their knees tremble. Every bone in their body yelling at them to run, but their feet not listening. They were a deer. A deer in headlights, waiting in agony for the car to just hit already. They watched, the world feeling like it was moving in slow motion, as Willy went to hit them. Just like they had been expecting. 

They ducked to cover their head, and knew they let out a shriek louder than they should have. 

“Don’t you lay a fucking hand on them.” They looked up, and Darryl had Willy’s arm held back. Away from Ron. His eyes were that red they only got when he went into a rage, and he looked ready to throttle their dad. 

Willy yanked his hand away from Darryl, glaring back at the younger man. 

“Who are you to be telling me what to do?” He snarled, looking away from Ron. 

Ron made eye contact with Darryl, who did a subtle nod toward the door, where Henry and Glenn were waiting for them. They could run. They weren’t helpless. They gave Darryl a firm nod, a smile curling at their lips as they darted out of the room with the speed of the gods. 

Ron crashed into Henry’s arms, and let themself be ushered out of the room, looking over their shoulder back to Darryl, who had… Knocked their dad out? Whatever the case, Willy was on the ground and Darryl was marching toward the exit. 

“Are you okay Ron?” Darryl asked as soon as they were a safe distance away from the castle. He clasped Ron on the shoulder, looking at him with a mix of concern and pity and pride. 

“I… I stood up to my dad.” Ron mumbled, twisting their hands in the hem of their skirt. It was weird. They felt terrified, but proud, and happy. Like a million pounds were gone. “I stood up to Willy!” They bounced on their heels, a shining grin slipping onto their face as they looked over the faces of their best friends. All looking at them with so much pride. 

Darryl clapped them on the back, chuckling heartily as he did so, “Yeah, you did! You should be proud of yourself.” Ron stumbled forward slightly with the impact, but snickered with him. They looked to their left as Henry grabbed their arm and pulled them into a tight, loving hug. Loving. That emotion stuck with Ron. The one emotion Willy had always told them they didn’t deserve. Being freely given to them by a man who had no obligation to give him such. 

“I’m so proud of you, Ron! You did wonderfully.” Henry said, squeezing the life out of Ron, who basked in the bliss of it all. 

Glenn didn’t offer anything overly affectionate, he simply pat Ron on the head, offering a simple, “Good job, Ron.” 

And it was perfect. It really was. Their dad’s approval was all they ever wanted, and they were _miserable._ And now, here they were, telling Willy he could go fuck himself, and feeling more happy than they had in their entire life. Because, for the first time, they felt… Like themself. Like they were, and _are,_ authentically and unapologetically Ron Stampler. 

They don't know why they were crying. Maybe it was the knowledge they finally got to let go of all the guilt of never coming out to Willy, maybe it was the sheer joy of getting it off their chest, maybe it was something else entirely. But they were crying. And laughing. And smiling. But most importantly, they were crying. _And they didn’t feel guilty about it._


End file.
